El Poder del Amor
by Reiya91
Summary: Nuevamente Sakura se verá enfrentada a una situacion que pondrá en peligro a sus seres queridos, para esto necesitará mas fuerza y valentía.
1. Entrenamiento y Preocupaciones

_DISCLAIMER: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ya quisiera yo. Esta historia no es desarrollada con fines lucrativos._

_Espero la disfruten_

Entrenamiento y Preocupaciones

Sakura se encontraba huyendo de un monstruo gigante de tierra en el bosque de Tomoeda, mientras sus guardianes la observaban y su amiga la grababa como ya era costumbre. El monstruo había sido creado por su magia y lo estaban usando para entrenar a Sakura, para que no dependiera de sus guardianes, pero el entrenamiento no estaba teniendo mucho resultado.

-¡Sakura, debes aprender a trabajar sola! – Dijo un exaltado Kero.

-Así es, Sakura, el mago Clow no dependía de nosotros – Dijo Yue tan calmado como siempre.

A pesar de su apariencia calmada Yue se encontraba muy preocupado, ya que Sakura siempre huía y esperaba que la salvaran y no hacia nada por sí misma, y esto estaba haciendo que el entrenamiento no funcionara.

-¡Pero, no puedo!, – Dijo Sakura a punto de llorar mientras huía de su creación -, ¡no es tan fácil como creen!

Además de estar asustada, estaba confundida, _« ¿por qué me están entrenando?, ¡no es necesario, ya no hay ninguna amenaza!, ¿algo esta cerca?, pero, ¿por qué no me dicen nada?». _Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y no podía concentrarse en vencer al monstruo que ella misma había creado. Estaba realmente preocupada

-Debes encontrar la forma – Replicó Yue -, ¿Que pasaría si no estamos para ayudarte?

-¡Pero eso no va a pasar! – Dijo decidida. – ¿me están ocultando algo?

-Sabes que no podemos ir siempre contigo Sakurita – Le dijo Kero cariñosamente -, ¿Qué harás si se presenta algo y ni el mocoso ni nosotros estamos contigo?

-¡No es un mocoso, se llama Shaoran! – Reclamó enfadada -, además, ¿por que tendría que pasar algo, si ya no quedan cartas Clow?

-Siempre debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa, Sakura – Dijo el Guardián de la luna.

-¡Pero no me gusta este método! – dijo esquivando un ataque.

Kero también se encontraba preocupado, pero intentaba ocultarlo de Sakura y pensar una manera para darle la fuerza necesaria para defenderse sola, pensaba y pensaba y nada se le ocurría, lo único que tenia en mente era defenderla de su propia creación, pero eso estaría mal, tenia que defenderse ella misma de su propia magia.

-¡Recuerda que tienes un poderoso conjuro de tu lado! – Le dijo el pequeño guardián

-Esta bien – Exclamo decidida -, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Al decir esto, su insignia brillo más y pudo pensar en una manera de vencer su creación.

-Carta, conviértete en cadenas de justicia – Dijo sacando una carta -, ¡Viento!

La carta rodeó al monstruo que Sakura había creado, hizo presión y este comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta quedar reducido a un montón de tierra.

-Muy bien, Sakura – Aplaudió Kero -, es todo por hoy.

-Ay, Sakura, ¡saliste divina! – Dijo su amiga emocionada

-Ejeje, ¿tu crees, Tomoyo? – Dijo avergonzada -, la verdad no fui muy valiente

-Por supuesto, me alegra que Kero y Yue te estén entrenando de esta manera – Dijo feliz -, ¿de que otra manera usarías los trajes que te confecciono?

-Vaya, Tomoyo, tu no cambias – Afirmo Kero.

-Pero, de ninguna manera podría de dejar de grabar a la linda Sakura en acción – Dijo entusiasmada.

Iban camino de vuelta a casa y se separaron de Tomoyo y Yue en el parque pingüino, el volvió a su identidad falsa; era una fortuna que Yukito supiera sobre su verdadera identidad, ya no tenían que preocuparse en dar explicaciones improvisadas y Yukito ya no parecía perdido cuando veía a Sakura sin saber que Yue era el que estaba con ella.

-¡Adiós, Tomoyo!, ¡Adiós, Yukito! – Se despidió Sakura alegremente

-¡Adiós, Sakura!, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Se despidió su amiga – ¡Que descanses!

-¡Adiós, Sakura! – Se despidió amablemente – descansa bien, Yue quiere que te diga que mañana también entrenarás.

-Sí, gracias, dile que estaré preparada – respondió alegre.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto, a la cual entraron por la ventana como acostumbraban, sin hacer ruido, Espejo abrió la ventana para que entraran.

-Hola – Saludo entusiasmada.

-Hola – Le respondió la carta

-¿Tuviste algún problema?, ¿mi hermano vino? – Le pregunto preocupada

-No, todo estuvo bien – respondió tranquila -, nadie sabe que estabas fuera de casa.

-Está bien, muchas gracias – dijo sinceramente – Ya puedes volver a ser carta.

-Buenas noches Kero – dijo bostezando – ¡que descanses!

-Buenas noches Sakura – Dijo afectuosamente – Que descanses también.

Sakura, se durmió rápidamente pero, el pequeño guardián todavía permanecía despierto y con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, mientras miraba a su dueña dormir.

-Descansa Sakura – susurró preocupado – muy pronto vendrán grandes problemas.

-Midori – susurro antes de dormir.

**N/A: Primer Capitulo de mi primer fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado, cuando pueda subire la continuacion**


	2. Nuevos Enemigos Y Viejos Conocidos

NUEVOS ENEMIGOS Y VIEJOS CONOCIDOS

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana y un grito resonó por toda la casa Kinomoto.

-Ahhh, otra vez llegaré tarde – Exclamó apurada – Kero, ¿Por qué no me levantaste?

-Cielos, Sakura, ya eres estudiante de séptimo y sigues con los mismos retrasos de siempre – replicó Kero.

Sakura se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo apurada a desayunar, su hermano estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Vaya, parece que el monstruo de esta casa por fin despertó – Le dijo en tono burlón

-¡HERMANO! – Gritó enfadada -, ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo.

-Come rápido, vas muy tarde – le dijo tranquilo – Papá no está, está en una excavación, así que tu harás la cena de hoy, yo tengo que trabajar.

-Está bien – respondió ella.

-Oye, por cierto, Yukito vendrá a cenar también – Le informó.

-Bueno – Dijo parándose de la mesa – ¡ya me voy!, ¡adiós, hermano!

-¡Adiós, Monstruo! – respondió burlón.

El resto del día transcurrió común y corriente, Sakura sobresalía en clase de deportes. Tomoyo la grababa como de costumbre, puso atención a clases, al parecer no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

Mientras Sakura estaba en la escuela Kero aprovechó para llamar a Yue porque tenia que discutir algo muy importante con el, por suerte Yukito no tenia que trabajar hasta tarde, así Sakura no escucharía la conversación. Yue acudió lo más rápido posible a casa de Sakura, ya que Kero sonaba muy preocupado y él sabía la importancia del asunto.

-Aquí estoy Keroberos – dijo mientras entraba – ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Últimamente he sentido una presencia muy poderosa, pero es conocida para los dos, ¿no has sentido nada? – Pregunto seriamente.

-La he sentido cuando estaba como Yukito, es en realidad poderosa – Exclamó preocupado – Es familiar para mi, pero, no logro reconocer de quien es, ¿tu lo sabes Keroberos?

-Así es, la presencia se trata de una antigua amiga del mago Clow – Aseguró seriamente – Se trata de Midori

-¿Qué dices?, eso no es posible – dijo sorprendido – ¿por qué ha venido a Tomoeda?, ¿no debería haber muerto después de Clow?

-No estoy seguro, pero al parecer, hizo algo para alargar su vida – Aseguró Kero – después de todo ella era tan poderosa como él.

El rostro de ambos guardianes reflejaba mucha preocupación, no sabían que es lo que pasaría a su dueña, o a la ciudad de Tomoeda, solo sabían que no seria algo bueno, ahora entendían porque tuvieron el repentino deseo de entrenar a Sakura, debió ser obra del mago Clow, debían hablar a como diera lugar con su reencarnación, pero no podían contar sus preocupaciones a Sakura, ella todavía era muy joven para tener que hacerlo, pero, si no hacían algo, algo grave pasaría a la maestra de las cartas. Y eso era algo que no soportarían.

Durante mucho tiempo, los guardianes guardaron silencio, y cada uno pensaba en una manera de solucionar los problemas que se avecinaban, pero nada se les ocurría.

-¡El eclipse solar! – exclamo el pequeño guardián

-Es cierto, no había pensado en ello – susurro con preocupación – El eclipse será muy pronto.

-¿Por qué tenia que suceder justo ahora? – Preguntó enfadado –, mis poderes se debilitarán el día del eclipse, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Yue?

-No lo se – respondió preocupado -, será mejor que hablemos con ese niño lo mas pronto posible.

La conversación terminó, y los dos guardianes quedaron aún más preocupados que antes, conocían a Midori, con Clow vivo, no habría significado motivo de preocupación, pero lo que no entendían era el por qué venía en un momento como este, en el que ya no estaba el antiguo mago Clow. Ella era una gran amiga de el, pero el jamás le contó de sus planes de tener una sucesora, ella se enteró de su muerte un tiempo después y no reacciono bien a ella. Al igual que los dos guardianes ella no entendía el porque el mago Clow había muerto.

Temían que se hubiera enterado de la nueva maestra de cartas y que le guardara rencor por tratar de sustituir a su querido mago Clow, temían que fuera a tomar represalias en su contra; algo les decía que lo peor estaba por venir. Lo peor era el momento en el que había decidido aparecer, no podía ser una coincidencia que fuera cuando el eclipse estuviera tan cerca. Lo mejor por ahora, era esperar y hablar con Eriol.

-Ya llegué – dijo Sakura.

Al oír esto Yue salio volando por la ventana para evitar que Sakura lo viera y se preocupara, Kero por su parte se quedo en la habitación para recibir a Sakura como normalmente lo hacía.

-Hola Kero – saludó alegremente

-Hola Sakura, ¿como estuvo la escuela? – pregunto el guardián

-Muy bien – afirmó – Kero, debo preparar la cena, quédate aquí por favor, volveré enseguida.

Sakura bajo a preparar la cena, dejando a Kero en su habitación, por suerte para el no se dio cuenta de su expresión de inmensa preocupación, era lo mejor por ahora. Mientras preparaba la cena el teléfono sonó.

-Hola, habla Kinomoto – dijo Sakura.

-Sakura – se escucho al otro lado del teléfono – soy yo, Shaoran, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Shaoran – exclamó entusiasmada – ¡estoy bien!, ¡cielos!, no esperaba tu llamada.

-Sakura, llamo para contarte que mañana llegaré a Tomoeda en el vuelo de las 11 – Le informó Shaoran.

-¡Que bueno! – Exclamó – Te veré allí entonces.

-Está bien, nos vemos Sakura. – le dijo.

-Sí, Adiós Shaoran – dijo contenta – Nos vemos mañana.

Luego de esa noticia Sakura quedó muy feliz, preparó la cena con una sonrisa en sus labios y esperó a que llegaran Yukito y Touya. La cena transcurrió normalmente. Cuando Touya llevó los platos a la cocina, Yukito aprovechó para hablar con Sakura.

-Sakura, mi otra identidad quiere que te diga que hoy no habrá entrenamiento, y que por favor le digas a Keroberos – Le dijo amablemente.

-Bueno, gracias Yukito – respondió ella

Touya volvió a la mesa en ese momento.

-Vaya, que tarde es – dijo mirando su reloj – Ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, monstruo.

-¡HERMANO!- gritó muy enfadada – esta bien, me iré a dormir, pero, ¡no soy un monstruo!

-Pero te comportas como uno – le dijo divertido.

-Touya, no la molestes, la pequeña Sakura no es un monstruo – dijo cariñosamente – en realidad es una niña muy bonita.

-Gracias, Buenas noches hermano, Buenas noches Yukito – se despidió contenta.

-Buenas noches, monstruo – le dijo Touya.

-Touya, no molestes a la pequeña Sakura – le regañó calidamente – Que descanses Sakura.

Sakura subió a su habitación llevando consigo un postre para Kero, éste como siempre lo comió con gran entusiasmo y agradecimiento.

-¿Sabes algo, Kero? – le dijo alegre – hace mucho que no le escribo a Eriol, le contaré que Shaoran vendrá mañana.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Dijo Kero atorándose - ¿el chiquillo vendrá mañana?

Esta noticia preocupó aun mas a Kero, _«__ ¿Por qué va a venir ese chiquillo?, ¿será coincidencia? ¿O acaso la madre del mocoso presintió que Sakura estará en problemas?, lo mejor será preguntarle cuando llegue, y si es por eso, debo decirle que no preocupe a Sakura__»._

-Así es Kero, Shaoran – dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre -, vendrá mañana.

-Esta bien, - dijo Kero -, ya tengo sueño, que descanses Sakura.

-Buenas noches Kero – respondió ella.

Sakura se quedo despierta escribiendo la carta para Eriol mientras Kero dormía plácida y profundamente. ¡Vaya!, tenia mucho que contarle, hace mucho que no lo veía y también extrañaba a la profesora Mizuki. Después de mucho tiempo finalmente termino la carta y la leyó por última vez.

"Querido Eriol,

Hace mucho tiempo no hablamos, ¿sabes?, el día de mañana Shaoran vendrá de Hong Kong, estoy muy emocionada, hace mucho tiempo no lo veo. Ya soy estudiante de séptimo grado, pero sigo llegando tarde, nuestro titular este año es nuevamente el profesor Terada; desde hace unos días, Yue y Kero se han empeñado en que aprenda a defenderme sola, el entrenamiento es muy difícil, me asusto mucho con mis propias creaciones, pero ellos dicen que es algo bueno para mi, así que me estoy esforzando mucho. Kero sigue siendo el mismo glotón de siempre; algo que me tranquiliza es que ahora que Yukito sabe que es Yue, es mucho más fácil para mí entrenar.

Adiós, Cuídate

Att: Sakura

PD: saluda a todos de mi parte."

-Perfecto – dijo feliz y después de guardar la carta en un sobre, se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras todos dormían, desde el arco del templo una silueta femenina observaba todo atentamente, esperando para atacar.

-Muy pronto será hora – dijo la figura misteriosa mirando al firmamento.

**N/A: Por fin pude subir el siguiente capitulo, problemas con mi computador, pero bueno, no creo que les interese eso, ¿verdad?, de todas maneras aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**N/A: OMG, tuve que formatear mi laptop y perdi el archivo, cuando mi inspiracion este de mi lado subire el siguiente capitulo, lamento las molestias**


End file.
